Sinister
by BeautifullyChaotic49
Summary: Suzaku was most definitely sure that Lelouch was right-handed, so why was he writing with his left?


**Sinister**

His handwriting was perfect. Delicate lines. Elegant dots. Exquisite loops. Just what you'd expect from a former prince of Britannia. But even so, his handwriting was a bit too refined for a boy. Suzaku wasn't complaining though. Lelouch's neat handwriting made for easy note copying.

ASEEC was unusually monotonous tonight. Lloyd was by the Lancelot running upgrades while Cecile was busying herself with data on the computer. Princess Euphemia had visited the hanger yesterday, but it didn't seem like she would be coming back again today.

So Suzaku decided to use his free time wisely and catch up on his homework. If he finished copying the notes tonight, he'd be able to give Lelouch his notebook back tomorrow. This was the third day Suzaku had it and he had to wonder why Lelouch hadn't asked for it. He needed it so that he could take notes in class, right?

Suzaku was startled out if his musings when an alarm suddenly went off in the hangar. Getting up, Suzaku instinctively made his way towards the Lancelot, where he saw Lloyd and Cecile gather as well.

"It's Zero." Cecile said as she handed Suzaku his suit.

Suzaku obediently took it and in less than 5 minutes was seated in the Lancelot and ready to go.

….

The battle was intense. Suzaku didn't have to be there long to realize that. It was just like Zero to organize his assault accordingly, giving the Britannian forces trouble even though they outnumbered Zero's Black Knights.

Suzaku had just taken down his 5th enemy knightmare when he spotted Zero's Sutherland. Suzaku immediately charged towards it, planning on ending all of this here and now. Zero was busy engaging an enemy knightmare. This was the perfect opportunity for Suzaku to take out Zero, but the infamous red knightmare appeared to defend Zero. Fortunately for Suzaku, the red knightmare engaged the britannian army knightmare Zero was originally in battle with. This gave Suzaku an opening where the red knightmare wasn't going to be able to interfere.

Zero's knightmare turned towards the Lancelot, noticing Suzaku's fast approach but he was too late as Suzaku plowed into him, sending Zero's knightmare tittering backwards. Suzaku didn't give Zero time to recover though. He quickly engaged his slash harkens and fired them at Zero's knightmare, successfully damaging it.

Zero's knightmare crashed to the ground and in the process, ejected Zero. Suzaku brought the Lancelot by the Zero's ejected pilot compartment and grabbed hold of his hand gun. Exiting the Lancelot, Suzaku climbed down and steadily held his gun out in front of himself, pointed towards the pilot compartment. The opening was on the other side and Suzaku walked around it, ready to shoot if need be.

There he saw Zero as he tried to crawl out of the rubble, a gun in his right hand. Suzaku quickly rushed forward and stomped down hard on the hand that held the gun. Suzaku could of swore he heard bones crack as he put his weight on the fingers wrapped around the gun.

Zero grunted in pain but he couldn't pull his hand out from underneath Suzaku's foot. Suzaku twisted his foot, making sure that Zero wouldn't be able to hold any gun by the time Suzaku was through with him.

Suzaku finally lifted his foot off of Zero's fingers. Zero let go of his gun, no, more like he couldn't move his fingers as Suzaku kicked it out from under Zero's grasp. Suzaku stepped back, gun pointed at Zero's head.

"Don't move, Zero." Suzaku spat out.

He did break Zero's hand. Suzaku could tell by the way Zero's fingers were bent in a painfully awkward way. Suzaku felt satisfied at this. A broken hand was nothing to all the evil Zero had committed.

Suzaku moved quickly and grabbed Zero's wrist as he put his knee unto Zero's back, pinning him to the ground. Zero grunted at Suzaku's weight and when he brought his other arm up to defend himself, Suzaku grabbed hold of that wrist as well and twisted it back.

"You're not getting away this time." Suzaku told Zero.

Suzaku suddenly heard someone move behind him at the same time he felt someone place a hand unto his back. Everything went black after that.

…

Suzaku didn't know how long he was out, but when he came to, Zero was gone and the battle was over.

…

Suzaku was bright and early in school the next day. With Lelouch's notebook in hand, Suzaku walked into his classroom to see a few students already inside. One he recognized as Lelouch, his long time childhood friend sitting by a desk alone.

Suzaku smiled as he approached Lelouch.

"Is this seat taken?" Suzaku asked as pulled out a chair and sat in the seat beside Lelouch.

"Why ask if you intended to sit there in the first place?" Lelouch asked, a playful tone in his voice.

Suzaku shrugged at that. He then placed Lelouch's notebook on his side of the desk.

"Thanks. I got everything I needed." Suzaku informed Lelouch.

Lelouch simply nodded as the professor walked in and began class.

Unfortunately for the professor, Suzaku wasn't hearing a thing he was lecturing about. He only saw the professor scribble words on the board but Suzaku couldn't be bothered. His mind was too occupied with other thoughts.

_What happened last night? Why did I black out like that? _

He had Zero pinned under him. He had captured Zero and yet, somehow, Zero wasn't in custody. He escaped. How could he let that happen?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Suzaku saw that the board was full of notes. As he picked up his pen to copy them, the teacher erased.

_Crap._

"Hey, Lelouch…" Suzaku said as he nudged Lelouch with his elbow. "You wrote what was on the board, right? Can I see it?"

"Yeah." Lelouch said as he slid his notebook closer to Suzaku so that the brunette could see.

Suzaku's eyes widened as he saw the terrible handwriting. It looked like a 1st grader wrote it. Squiggly lines. Blotchy dots. Zigzagged loops.

_The hell? I can't read this at all._

Suzaku glanced over at Lelouch, a bit confused as to why his friend's handwriting would look this ugly and froze, eyes widening and breathe hitching in his throat at what he saw.

Lelouch held his pen in his left hand, quite awkwardly, if he may add. Like if those delicate fingers had never known how to curl around a writing utensil. That wasn't right. Lelouch wasn't left-handed, he was right-handed. Suzaku knew that for a fact since the days of their childhood. Speaking of which, Lelouch's right hand was lying on his lap. Following Lelouch's arm down to his hand, he saw that it was bandaged.

From the wrist all the way to the fingertips. Suzaku couldn't see an inch of skin.

"Say…Lelouch…what happened to your hand?" Suzaku asked.

It couldn't be. Suzaku must have had it wrong. Suzaku broke Zero's right-hand, right? Or was it his left? Nah, it didn't matter because this was all just a coincidence. Lelouch couldn't –could never – be Zero. There was a reasonable explanation for this.

"Hmm?" Lelouch glanced down at his right-hand, almost like if it was perfectly normal for him to have a bandaged hand. "Oh, nothing, I cut it cooking."

"How big?"

"What?"

"How big is the cut? Your whole hand is bandaged. "

"Ah, yes, it's a pretty long gash, but it's not too deep. It'll heal in no time." Lelouch said as he turned his attention back to the teacher, signaling the conversation was over. But Suzaku didn't want it to be over yet.

"You're terrible with your left hand." He blurted out. "Your handwriting, I mean."

Lelouch glanced back at him and then down to his notebook. "Yeah, I guess I am. I guess I never felt the need to practice with my left. It is an evil hand, y'know."

"What?"

"The right hand was said to belong to God while the left belonged to the other…." Lelouch said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Left-handers were freaks in the old days. Does me using my left hand freak you out, Suzaku?"

"N-No. It's just that your handwriting is so neat I hardly recognize this as yours." Suzaku said, sliding the notebook back to Lelouch.

"Ah…" Lelouch said, as he looked away from Suzaku and towards the front of the classroom again.

Suzaku tried to concentrate on the board but he found it impossible to do. What shape was that cut that it ran from his wrist to his fingertips? What could Lelouch possibly have been cooking? Lelouch was an expert in the kitchen, this sort of thing doesn't just happen to Lelouch. If the cut was really so long, wouldn't there be some blood? Even if just a little?

Suzaku was brought out of his thoughts by Lelouch.

"Suzaku…do you know what the French word for left is?"he asked, still looking forward at the board.

_What?_

"No…" Suzaku answered.

"Sinistre." Lelouch said, his eyes still looking forward. "There's another word that comes from this one…"

Suzaku didn't know where Lelouch was going with this but he didn't like it. Lelouch's violet eyes finally met Suzaku's green ones.

"Sinister."

* * *

Random? Yes, I know. Short? Yes, that too. I got this little idea while doing some readings in class (shame on me!) and decided to actually write it. I hope it makes sense, lol.

I also noticed that I'm terrible at writing action scenes, especially those involving knightmares and what not.

I'm back into the swing of writing and hopefully I'll put up another story soon. This time it hopefully won't be a oneshot. Ha ha ha!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
